Shopping mit Alice
by AvaDeLong
Summary: die übersetzung von stephenie meyers outtake shopping mit alice


** huhuuu shopping mit alice... also wieder mal NUR übersetzung nix eigenes... und viel spass beim lesen...  
**

* * *

**Shoppen mit Alice**

Das Auto war glänzend schwarz und schnell mit schwarz getönten Scheiben. Der Motor schnurrte wie eine große Katze während wir durch die Nacht rasten.

Jasper fuhr nur mit einer Hand, achtlos wie es schien, doch das große Auto flog vorwärts in perfekter Position.

Alice saß neben mir auf der schwarzen Leder Rückbank. Irgendwann während dieser lange Nacht war mein Kopf gegen ihrer Granit schultern gefallen, ihre kalten Arme umfassten mich und ihre Wange war gegen meine kopf gedrückt. Die Vorderseite ihres dünnen Baumwoll Tshirts war kalt und feucht von meinen Tränen. Ab und zu wenn mein atmen ungleichmäßig wurde, fing sie an mir beruhigend zu zu Murmeln; mit ihre schnelle, hohe Stimme klangen die Aufmunterungen eher wie Gesang. Damit ich ruhig blieb, konzentrierte ich mich auf die Berührung ihrer kalten Haut; es fühlte sich an wie eine physische Verbindung zu Edward.

Beide hatten mir versichert – als ich panisch bemerkt hatte das alle meine Sachen noch in meinem Truck waren – dass es nötig wäre sie zurück zu lassen, wegen dem Geruch oder so. Sie sagte ich müsste mir keine Sorgen um Geld oder Kleidung machen. Ich versuchte ihnen zu glauben und strengte mich an zu ignorieren wie ungemütlich ich mich in Rosalies schlecht sitzenden Klamotten fühlte. Eigentlich war es unwichtig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Auf dem glatten Highway fuhr Jasper nie unter 120 Meilen pro stunde. Er ignorierte absolut jede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung, aber wir sahen nie einen Polizei wagen. Die einzigen Unterbrechungen in der Monotonie der Fahrt waren die zwei Tankstops. Mir fiel nur am Rande auf das Jasper beide male cash bezahlte.

Es fing an zu dämmern als irgendwo im norden von Kalifornien waren. Ich sah mit stechend trockenen Augen zu wie das Graue Licht sich über den wolkenlosen Himmel verteilte. Ich war abgespannt aber konnte nicht schlafen. Mein Kopf war zu voll von beunruhigenden Bildern als das ich mich hätte entspannen können. Charlies Gesichtsausdruck – Edwards brutales knurren, die Zähne zusammengepresst – der scharfe Blick des Trackers – Laurents kalter Ausdruck – der tote Ausdruck in Edwards Augen nachdem er mich das letzte mal geküsst hatte; wie eine endlose Diashow blitzen die Bilder immer wieder vor meinen Augen auf. Meine Gefühle schwankten zwischen Angst und Verzweiflung.

Als wir in Sacramento waren, wollte Alice das Jasper anhielt um etwas zu essen für mich zu besorgen. Aber ich schüttelte müde den kopf und sagte ihm mit hohl klingender Stimme er solle weiter fahren.

Ein paar Stunden später, in einem Vorort von L.A., sprach Alice mit sanfter Stimme wieder zu ihm und er verlies den Freeway trotz meines schwachen Protestes. Ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum war vom Highway aus zu sehen auf welches wir zu fuhren. Jasper fuhr ins Parkhaus und runter auf die Unterirdischen Ebenen um zu parken.

„Bleib beim Auto," beauftragte sie Jasper.

„Bist du sicher?" er klang ängstlich.

„Ich sehe hier niemanden." Sagte sie. Er nickte zustimmend.

Alice nahm mich an die Hand und zog mich weg vom Auto. Sie hielt meine Hand die ganze Zeit und hielt mich nahe bei sich als wir durch das dunkle Parkhaus gingen. Sie vermied die Ecken des Parkhauses und blieb im Schatten. Mir viel auf wie ihre Haut im Sonnenlicht zu glitzern schien welches vom Gehweg reflektiert wurde. Die Einkaufszentrum war voll, viele Einkäufer gingen an uns vorbei und einige drehten ihre köpfe um uns anzusehen.

Wir gingen unter einer Brücke durch die von den Unteren Ebenen des Parkhauses in das Zweite Geschoss des Einkaufszentrums führte, immer das direkte Sonnenlicht umgehend.

Sobald wir im Geschäft waren, unter dem licht der Leuchtstoffröhren, sah Alice weniger auffällig aus, lediglich ein Kreidebleiches Mädchen, aber mit Rändern unter den Augen und stacheligen, schwarzen Haaren. Ich war mir sicher, dass die Ränder unter meinen Augen sogar noch mehr heraus stachen als bei ihr. Wir bekamen immer noch die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem der an uns vorbei ging. Ich überlegte was diese Menschen zu sehen glaubten. Die zierliche, tanzende Alice mit ihrem auffälligen Engels Gesicht, in helle, dünne Sachen gekleidet, die es nicht wirklich schafften von ihrer Bleichheit abzulenken, meine Hand haltend, mich offensichtlich führend, wie ich müde daher taumelte, in den nicht passenden aber teuren Klamotten mit knotig, zerzausten Haaren.

Alice führte mich zielsicher zu einem Fast Food Restaurant.

„Was möchtest du essen?"

Der Geruch des fettigen Fast Food drehte mir den Magen um. Aber Alice lies sich nicht Überreden. Also fragte ich ohne Begeisterung nach Truthahnsuppe.

„Kann ich auf Toilette gehen?" fragte ich als uns in die Schlange stellten.

„Okay," und sie ging in die andere Richtung ohne meine Hand los zu lassen.

„Ich kann alleine gehen." In der alltäglichen Atmosphäre des Einkaufszentrums fühlte ich mich zum ersten mal seit unserem Furchtbaren Spiel vom Vorabend wieder normal.

„Tut mir Leid, Bella, aber Edward wird meine Gedanken lesen sobald er hier ist und wenn er sieht, dass ich dich auch nur eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen hab…" sie lies den Satz unvollständig, widerwillig über die düsteren Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Zumindest wartete sie außerhalb der Kabine in dem Überfüllten Badezimmer. Ich wusch mein Gesicht und meine Hände und ignorierte dabei die erschrockenen Blicke der Frauen um mich herum. Ich versuchte mit den Fingern meine Haare zu kämmen, gab aber schnell auf. Alice nahm mich bei der Tür wieder an die Hand, und so gingen wir langsam zurück zu Warteschlange. Ich schleifte etwas hinter ihr her, aber sie wurde nicht ungeduldig mit mir. Sie sah mir zu wie ich as, langsam zu erst und dann als mein Appetit zurückkam schneller. Ich trank das Wasser was sie mir gebracht hatte so schnell, das sie mich für einen Moment allein lies – ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von mir abzuwenden – um ein neues zu holen.

„Das essen was du isst, ist definitiv bequemer," kommentierte sie als ich fertig war, "aber es sieht nicht nach allzu viel Spass aus."

„Jagen ist aufregender denke ich."

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr" sie zeigte alle ihre glitzernden Zähne, und einige Leute in unserer Umgebung drehten die Köpfe.

Nachdem wir unseren Müll weggeschmissen hatte, führte sie mich die langen Flure des Einkaufszentrums entlang, ihre Augen ab und zu Aufleuchtend, wenn sie etwas sah das sie haben wollte und mich in jedes Geschäft ziehend.

Sie hielt kurz bei einer teuren Boutique um drei Sonnenbrillen zu kaufen, zwei für Frauen, eine für Männer. Mir viel auf das der Angestellte einen anderen Geschichtsausdruck bekam, als sie ihm die fremdartig, durchsichte Kreditkarte mit Goldbuchstaben gab. Sie fand einen Laden mit Accessoires in dem sie eine Haarbürste und Haargummis kaufte.

Aber sie war noch gar nicht Richtig in Fahrt gekommen, bis sie mich in einen Laden geschleppt hatte, in den ich sonst nie gehen würde weil ein paar Socken außerhalb meiner Preisklasse lagen.

„Du hast etwas Größe zwei." Es war eine Aussage, keine Frage.

Sie benutzte mich als Packesel, und belud mich mit einer Atemberaubenden Menge von Klamotten. Ab und zu griff sie nach XS Sachen die sie für sich raussuchte. Die Sachen die sie für sich aussuchte, waren alle aus einem sehr leichten Stoff, aber mit langen Ärmeln oder bis Fußboden Länge, dazu gemacht so viel von ihrer Haut zu bedecken wie möglich. Ein breiter, schwarzer Strohhut, krönte den Berg Klamotten.

Die Verkäuferin reagierte ähnlich auf die ungewöhnliche Kreditkarte, sie wurde irgendwie unterwürfig und nannte Alice ´miss. Und der Name den sie sagte war mir auch unbekannt. Sobald wir wieder draußen waren, unsere Arme Beladen mit Taschen, von denen sie die meisten trug, fragte ich sie danach.

„Wie hat sie dich genannt?"

„Auf der Kreditkarte steht Rachel Lee. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, wir dürfen keine Spur für den Tracker hinterlassen. Komm wir ziehen dich um."

Ich dachte darüber nach als sie mich zu den Toiletten führte, sie scheuchte mich in die Behinderten Kabine, damit ich platzt zum bewegen hatte. Ich hörte sie in den Taschen wühlen und sie hängte schließlich ein hellblaues Kleid für mich über die Tür. Dankbar zog ich Rosalies zu lange und zu enge Jeans und die Bluse, die an mir hing wie ein Sack aus, und hängte sie über die Tür zu Alice. Sie überraschte mich in dem sie zwei weiche Leder Sandalen unter der Tür durch schob – wann hatte sie die gekauft? Das Kleid passte unglaublich gut, was offensichtlich an dem teuren Schnitt lag, wie er um mich floss.

Als ich aus der Kabine kam, sah ich wie sie Rosalies Sachen in den Müll stopfte.

„Behalt deine Schuhe, "sagte sie. Ich legte sie oben auf eine Tasche.

So gingen wir zurück zu Garage. Diesmal wurden wir weniger angestarrt; Alice war so mit Taschen beladen, das ihre Haut kaum zu sehen war.

Jasper wartete. Er glitt aus dem Auto als wir uns näherten – der Kofferraum war offen. Als er zuerst nach meinen Taschen griff, war er Alice einen boshaften Blick zu.

„Ich wusste ich hätte mit kommen sollen, " murmelte er.

„Ja, " stimmte sie zu „die hätten sich gefreut in der Damen Toilette." Er antwortete nicht. Alice wühlte schnell in ihren Taschen bevor sie sie in den Kofferraum packte. Sie gab Jasper eine Sonnenbrille und setzte selbst eine auf und gab mir dann die dritte und die Haarbürste.

Danach zog sie ein dünnes, langärmeliges, durchsichtig schwarzes Shirt aus ihren Taschen, zog es über ihr T-shirt an und lies es offen. Zum Schluss setzte sie sich den Strohhut auf. An ihr sah das notdürftige Kostüm aus, als gehörte es auf einen Laufsteg. Sie nahm eine weiter Hand voll Klamotten and rollte sie zu einem Ball zusammen, sie öffnete die Hinteren Tür und machte aus ihnen ein Kissen auf dem Sitz.

„Du musst jetzt schlafen, " bestimmte sie. Ich kroch folgsam auf den Sitz, legte meinen Kopf auf das Kissen und rollte mich zusammen. Ich war schon halb eingeschlafen als das Auto wieder zum Leben erwachte.

„Du hättest mir nicht all diese Klamotten kaufen sollen," murmelte ich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum Bella, schlaf." Ihre Stimme klang angenehm.

„Danke, " seufze ich und fiel in einen unruhigen schlaf.

Es war der Schmerz von dieser Verkrampften Haltung der mich weckte. Ich war immer noch ausgelaugt aber plötzlich aufgeregt, als ich mich erinnerte wo ich war. Ich setzte mich auf, ´The Valley of Sun lag vor mir; die weite Fläche gedeckter Dächer, Palmen, Straßen, Smog und Swimming Pools, umrahmt von den kleinen Felsigen Hügeln, die Berge genannt wurden. Ich war überrascht, dass ich nicht das kleinste Gefühl von Heimkehr empfand, nur ein schreckliches Heimweh nach dem triefnassen Himmel und der grünen Umgebung des Ortes den ich mit Edward verbannt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, und versuchte den Anflug von Verzweiflung zu ignorieren, der mich zu Überwältigen drohte.

Jasper und Alice unterhielten sich; Ich war mir sicher, dass sie wussten, dass ich wieder wach war, aber sie ließen sich nichts anmerken. Ihre schnellen, weichen Stimmen, die eine Tief die andere Hoch, wirbelten Musikalisch um mich herum. Ich erkannte, dass sie darüber berieten wo wir bleiben sollten.

„Bella," sagte Alice beiläufig, als wenn ich schon die ganze Zeit Teil ihrer Unterhaltung war, „wie kommt man zum Flughafen?"

„Bleib auf der I-10," sagte ich automatisch. „Dann kommen wir direkt dran vorbei."

Ich dachte kurz nach, aber mein Kopf war immer noch von Schlaf vernebelt.

„Fliegen wir irgendwo hin?" fragte ich.

„Nein aber es ist besser in den nähe zu bleiben, nur zu Vorsicht." Sie zog ihr Handy heraus und rief die Auskunft an. Sie sprach langsamer als normal, fragte nach Hotels in der nähe des Flughafens, stimmte einem Vorschlag zu und wartete dann darauf verbunden zu werden. machte eine Reservierung für eine Woche unter dem Namen Christian Bower, und ratterte eine Kreditkartennummer herunter ohne eine in der Hand zu haben. Ich hörte wie sie die Wegbeschreibung noch einmal durchging; ich war mir sicher sie bräuchte eigentlich keine Hilfe mit ihrem Gedächtnis.

Der Anblick des Telefons erinnerte mich an meine Pflicht.

„Alice," sagte ich als sie fertig war. „Ich muss meinen Dad anrufen." Meine Stimme klang nüchtern. Sie gab mir das Telefon.

Es war später Nachmittag; Ich hoffte, dass er bei der Arbeit war. Aber er ging sofort beim ersten Klingeln ran. Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, als ich mir vorstellte wie er mit ängstlichem Gesicht neben dem Telefon saß.

„Dad?" sagte ich zögernd.

„Bella! Wo bist du Liebling?" Erleichterung erfüllte seine Stimmte.

„Auf dem Weg." Es gab keinen Grund ihn Wissen zu lassen, dass ich eine drei Tagesreise in einer Nacht geschafft hatte.

„Bella du musst umdrehen."

„Ich muss nach Hause."

„Liebling, lass uns darüber reden. Du musst doch nicht wegen irgendeinem Jungen gehen." Er war sehr vorsichtig, kann ich nur sagen.

„Dad gib mir eine Woche. Ich muss über alles nachdenken und dann entscheide ich, ob ich zurückkomme. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, okay?" meine Stimme zitterte etwas, „ Ich liebe dich, Daddy. Wie auch immer ich mich entscheide, wir sehen uns bald. Das verspreche ich."

„Okay, Bella." Er klang resigniert. „Ruf mich an wenn du in Phoenix bist."

„Ich ruf dich von zu Hause an, Dad. Bye."

„Bye, Bells." Er zögerte bevor er auflegte.

Wenigstens war Charlie mir nicht böse, dachte ich während ich Alice das Handy zurückgab. Sie schaute mich genau an, vielleicht rechnetet sie damit, dass ich wieder zusammen brach. Aber dafür war ich zu müde.

Die vertraute Stadt flog an den dunklen Scheiben vorbei. Es gab kaum Verkehr. Wir kamen schnell durch die Innenstadt, lenkten dann um auf die Nordseite des Sky Harbor International und drehten nach Süden in Richtung Tempe. **_(das ist eine Stadt in Arizona)_**

Auf der anderen Seite des trockenen Flussbetts des Salt River, etwa eine Meile vom Flughafen entfernt, verließ Jasper auf Alices Anweisung den Highway und sie dirigierte ihn sicher durch die Straßen, bis wir vor dem Eingang des Flughafen Hiltons standen.

Ich hatte an Motel 6 gedacht, aber ich war mir sicher sie würden jegliche Geldangelegenheiten ignorieren. Es schien als wenn sie eine Endlose Reserve hätten.

Wir hielten beim Parkservice and zwei Hotelpagen kamen schnell auf das beeindruckende Auto zu. Jasper und Alice stiegen aus und sahen dabei mit ihren dunklen Sonnenbrillen wie zwei Filmstars aus. Ich stieg ungeschickt aus, mit steifen Gliedern von der langen Fahrt, und fühlte mich unattraktiv. Jasper öffnete den Kofferraum und die Hoteldiener luden schnell alle Sachen auf einen kleinen Messing Karren. Sie waren zu gut trainiert um wegen unseres Mangels an richtigem Gepäck überrascht zu sein.

Im Auto war es sehr Kalt gewesen und jetzt in den Nachmittag in Phoenix zu treten, selbst in nur in den Schatten, war wie den Kopf in einen Ofen stecken. Zum ersten mal an diesem Tag fühlte ich mich zu Hause.

Jasper ging Zielstrebig durch die leere Lobby. Alice blieb Vorsichtig an meiner Seite und die Pagen folgten uns mit unseren Sachen. Jasper näherte Sich der Anmeldung mit seiner unbewussten Würde.

„Bower," war alles was er zu der Professionell aussehenden Frau sagte. Sie verarbeitet schnell die Information, während sie immer wieder auf den Mann mit den Goldenen Haaren vor sich schaute und so ihre Professionalität Lügen strafte.

Wir wurden schnell zu unserer riesigen Suite gebracht. Ich wusste, dass die zwei Schlafzimmer nur dazu da waren um den schein zu wahren.

Die Page luden unser Gepäck ab als ich mich müde in ein Sofa fallen lies und Alice davon schwebte um die anderen Räume zu untersuchen. Jasper schüttelte den Pagen die Hände als sie gingen und in den Blicken die sie sich auf dem Weg zu Tür zuwarfen lag mehr als bloß zufrieden. Dann waren wir alleine.

Jasper ging ans Fenster und schloss beide Vorhänge. Alice tauchte wieder auf und lies eine Karte des Zimmerservice in meinen Schoß fallen.

„Bestell dir was" befahl sie.

„Ich brauch nichts." Sagte ich dumpf.

Sie schaute mich düster an und nahm die Karte wieder an sich. Etwas über Edward murmelnd, nahm sie das Telefon.

„Wirklich Alice," fing ich an, doch der Blick den sie mir zuwarf brachte mich zum schweigen. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sofas und schloss die Augen.

Das klopfen an der Tür weckte mich auf. Ich sprang so schnell auf, dass ich vom Sofa auf den Boden viel und mit der Stirn gegen den Tisch stieß.

„Ow," sagte ich benommen und rieb mir die Stirn.

Ich hörte Jasper kurz auflachen und hob den Kopf, um zu sehen wie Jasper sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und versuchte den Rest seines Lachens herunter zu schlucken. Alice ging zu Tür, ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Ich lief rot an, krabbelte zurück auf das Sofa und hielt meinen Kopf in meinen Händen. Es war mein Essen; der Geruch von Fleisch, Käse, Knoblauch und Kartoffeln schwebte Verführerisch um mich herum. Alice trug das Tablett, geschickt als wäre sie schon Jahre lang Kellnerin, und stellte es auf den Tisch vor meine Knie.

„Du brauchst Proteine," erklärte sie und hob die silberne Haube um ein großes Steak und eine dekorative Kartoffel Skulptur zu enthüllen. „Edward wird nicht sehr Glücklich mit dir sein sollte dein Blut farblos riecht wenn er hierher kommt." Ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

Jetzt da ich das essen roch, war ich auch wieder Hungrig. Ich as schnell und fühlte meine Energie zurückkommen, als der Zucker meine Blutbahn erreichte. Alice und Jasper beachteten mich nicht, sie sahen Nachrichten und sprachen so schnell und leise, dass ich kein Wort verstehen konnte.

Es klopfte wieder an der Tür. Ich sprang auf und entging dabei nur knapp einem weiteren Unfall mit dem halb leere Tablett auf dem Tisch.

„Bella du musst dich beruhigen," sagte Jasper, während Alice zu Tür ging. Ein Bediensteter gab ihr eine kleine Tasche mit dem Hilton Logo drauf und ging eilige wieder. Alice nahm es mit und gab es mir. Ich öffnete es und fand eine Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta und all die anderen wichtigen Sachen, die ich in meinem Truck gelassen hatte. Tränen traten in meine Augen.

„Ihr seit so lieb zu mir." Ich sah Alice an und dann Jasper, völlig überwältigt.

Normalerweise hielt Jasper immer Abstand zu mir, deswegen überraschte es mich, als er auf mich zu trat und seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

„Du gehörst jetzt zum Hexenzirkel," neckte er mich und lächelte dabei warm. Plötzlich fühlte ich Müdigkeit durch meinen Körper sickern; meine Augen Lieder fühlte sich viel zu schwer an um sie weiter aufzuhalten. „Sehr raffiniert Jasper," hörte ich Alice mit einem ironischen Unterton sagen. Ihre kalten dünnen arme schlüpften unter meine knie und in meinen Nacken. Sie hob mich hoch aber ich war schon eingeschlafen bevor sie mich zum Bett getragen hatte. Es war sehr führ am morgen als ich aufwachte. Ich hatte gut geschlafen, Traumlos und war wesentlich munterer als ich gewöhnlich kurz nach dem Aufwachen war. Es war dunkel, doch ein bläuliches Licht kam unter der Tür durch. Ich tastete neben dem Bett umher um eine Lampe zu finden. Über mir ging Licht an, ich keuchte und sah dann Alice neben mir knien, ihre Hand an der Lampe, die dummerweise über dem Bett angebracht war.

„Tut mir Leid," sagte sie als ich mich erleichtert zurück auf das Kissen fallen lies. „Jasper hat recht," fuhr sie fort, „Du musst dich entspannen."

„Naja erzähl es ihm nicht," grummelte ich. „Wenn er noch mal versucht mich zu entspannen falle ich ins Koma."  
Sie lachte. „Ohh dir ist es aufgefallen, eh?"

„Wenn er mir mit einer Bratpfanne eins über den Kopf gezogen hätte wäre es weniger auffällig gewesen."

„Du musstest schlafen." Sie zuckte mit den Schulter und lächelte immer noch.

„Und jetzt muss ich duschen!" Mir fiel auf das ich immer noch das Hellblaue Kleid anhatte, welches inzwischen total zerknautscht aussah. Ich hatte einen komischen Geschmack im Mund.

„Ich glaube du bekommst einen blauen Fleck auf der Stirn," sagte sie als ich in Richtung Badezimmer ging.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, fühlte ich mich viel besser. Ich zog die Sachen an die Alice für mich aufs Bett gelegt hatte, ein jägergrünes Shirt aus Seide und eine kurze braune Leinen Hose. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil diese neuen Sachen so viel schöner waren als meine alten Sachen. Es war gut endlich etwas mit meinen Haaren machen zu können; das Hotel Shampoo war gut und meine Haaren glänzten wieder nach der Dusche. Ich lies mir Zeit es zu föhnen bis es glatt war. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl fühl wir würden heute nicht viel machen. Als ich genauer in den Spiegel guckte, viel mir der dunkle Schatten an meiner Augenbraue auf. Na toll.

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, viel schon Licht zwischen den dicken Vorhängen hindurch. Alice und Jasper saßen auf dem Sofa, sie starten geduldig auf den nahezu Tonlosen Fernseher. Ein neues Tablett mit essen stand auf dem Tisch.

„Iss," sagte Alice, auf das Tablett deutend.

Ich setzte mich folgsam auf den Boden und as ohne darauf zu achten was ich zu mir nahm. Mir gefiel der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Beiden nicht. Sie waren zu ruhig. Sie schauten auf den Fernseher ohne auch nur einmal wo anders hinzusehen, selbst wenn Werbung kam. Ich schob das Tablett von mir weg, mein Magen fühlte sich plötzlich überfüllt an. Alice sah mich an und dann auf das immer noch volle Tablett.

„Was ist los Alice?" fragte ich kleinlaut.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie sah mich mit großen, aufrichtigen Augen an, denen ich nicht eine Sekunde glaubte.

„Also was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir warten das Carlisle anruft."

„Und sollte er schon angerufen haben?" Ich sah den beiden an das ich fast ins schwarze getroffen hatte. Alices Augen flogen von mir zum Telefon auf der schwarzen Tasche und zurück.

„Was heißt das?" meine Stimme zitterte und ich kämpfte sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, „ Das er noch nicht angerufen hat?"

„Es heißt nur das er uns nichts zu erzählen hat." Aber ihre Stimme war zu glatt und es schien plötzlich schwere zu Atmen.

„Bella," sagte Jasper mit verdächtiger beruhigender Stimme, „du musst dir um nichts Sorgen machen. Du bist wirklich Sicher hier."

„Glaubst du ich bin darum besorgt?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Was gibt es den noch?" Er war ebenso erstaunt. Er konnte zwar den Inhalt meiner Gefühle erkennen, aber nicht deren Grund.

„Du hast doch gehört was Laurent gesagt hat," meine Stimme war leise, aber sie konnten mich natürlich ohne weiters hören.

„Er sagte James wäre tödlich. Was wenn etwas schief läuft und sie getrennt werden? Wenn irgendeinem von ihnen irgendwas passiert, Carlisle, Emmett…Edward…"ich schluckte. „Was wenn diese wilde Frau Rosalie oder Esme verletzt…" meine Stimme war höher geworden und ein wenig Hysterie schwang nun mit. „Wie könnte ich damit leben, wenn ich daran Schuld wäre? Keiner von euch sollte sich für mich – "

„Bella, Bella, hör auf," unterbrach er mich und er sprach schnell. „Du machst dir Sorgen um die falschen Dinge, Bella. Vertrau mir – niemand von uns ist in Gefahr. Du stehst schon unter mehr Spannung als nötig und du die solltest du nicht erhöhen in dem du dir noch weiter unnötige Sorgen machst. Hör mir zu-" ich hatte mich weggedreht, „Unsere Familie ist stark. Unsere einzige Sorge ist es dich zu verlieren."

„Aber warum solltet ihr," diesmal unterbrach mich Alice, sie berührte meine Wange mit ihren kalten Fingern. „Edward ist schon fast ein Jahrhundert lang allein. Jetzt hat er dich gefunden. Du weißt nicht, wie er sich verändert hat seitdem, wir schon. Meinst du, irgendjemand von uns könnte ihm in den nächsten hundert Jahren in die Augen sehen, wenn der dich verliert?"

_Übersetzt von avadelong_


End file.
